Cassandra Aoi
Cassandra is a Legendary Pandora, one of the five Sisters of Lab 13. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also aunt of Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi. Background Cassandra is not a normal human being but an artificially cultured individual who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a Stigmata body that exists with 80% Stigma tissue, but because her body couldn't withstand the power of the Stigma, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Cassandra was briefly awakened 14-15 years ago, and while awake raised and took care of her nephew Kazuya until he was two years old. Cassandra was then placed back into stasis until she was reawakened by Su-Na Lee during the 12th Nova Clash along with two of her sisters to join the battle. Appearance Cassandra has very long blonde hair, gold coloured eyes, and a very buxom figure. Before the experiments, she wore a simple dark blue sleeveless top, a long white skirt, and kept her hair loose. When she awakens from her long slumber, her hair is pulled back by a black barrette, and she has inhuman yellow eyes, with orange pupils. She also has a green Stigmata protruding from her collarbone. Cassandra also dons an elegant and low-cut white and lavender dress, with cross patterns around the hem of her raiment. Personality Cassandra usually is a very quiet person, like her sisters Teslad and Lucy Renault, and rarely talks or change her expression. Despite this she is a loving woman who adores children, and despises mothers who don't love their children i.e. Kazuya's mother. She's very affectionate and protective of her nephew Kazuya, and glares ill-intently at anyone who she deems a threat to him. Aside from him, she rarely converses with anyone, save for her father and her sisters. Story Valkyrie Introduction Arc In a flashback of Gengo's, Cassandra is shown on her knees, and coughing up blood as a result of the experiments of Lab 13. She's later placed in a stasis tube, her body greatly Novalized. 12th Nova Clash Forty years later, Cassandra emerges from her long slumber, fully armed and ready for battle. She unleashes a particle beam from her Volt Weapon, which decimates countless small-type Novas in her path. She watches as her fellow sister cuts one Nova to pieces, then sends out a series of cutting waves which rend several more asunder. She then appears, along with her sisters, after the Nova Commander had apparently been defeated. She is reunited with her nephew Kazuya Aoi, whom she affectionately hugs without reservation. When two Pandora's protest, she glares jealously at them. The squabble quickly ends as two important people appear on the scene: her father Gengo Aoi, and his assistant Su-Na Lee. Busters Arc Her first appearance in the Arc is in, of all places, Kazuya's bed. He awakens to find his hand upon her breast, which freaks him out and makes him fall out of bed. Ignoring his protests, she reaches out and presses his head into her deep cleavage. "Go on," she spoke, for virtually the first time in the whole manga, "drink it." Their tender moment was interrupted by her father, Gengo, who asked Kazuya to come with him. She's later seen with her sisters, being escorted through town by Su-Na Lee. She appeared indifferent to the attention she drew from people passing by. She's soon drawn to a store window, where she sees miniature baby dolls in cradles. Around that time, a young voice called out to her. She looked to the side, and saw a young girl nearby, asking to be lifted up near the window because it was too high for her to have seen. Cassandra grabbed the top of her head, and effortlessly lifted her into the air (like a basketball). She ignored Kazuya's protests, as the girl seemed to have enjoyed it. Suddenly, a woman's voice called out for the little girl, named Emi. Cassandra looked and saw a woman moving an empty stroller along. The newcomer apologized for any trouble her daughter might have caused, and offered to take her off her hands. Though instead of complying, Cassandra tightened her hold on Emi, against her mother's protests. When Emi's mother told her to let her daughter go, Cassandra was reminded of a similar incident with Kazuya's mother, and picked up the human by the throat. A few moments later, Windy came to her side, and told her regardless of how painful it was, stealing another mother's child was wrong. The blonde woman released her "victim," along with her child. She smiled apologetically, but the family was anything but soothed. Ashamed, she walked away from the scene with Windy and Teslad beside her. She's later seen getting dressed for the dinner party, along with her sisters and Kazuya. They soon arrive at the party, which gets everyone's attention. Kazuya is called away by Satellizer L. Bridget, while the sisters sit at another Pandora's table. One of the Pandora's seated offered the sisters a bottle of wine, but Windy smelled it and turned her down. Teslad basically ignored her, but Cassandra became interested and motioned for the bottle. A few panels later, Cassandra is shown passed out on the table, and remains comatose when the party is crashed by four intruders. She finally awakens several panels later, and stops a particle beam aimed at Kazuya, with one hand. She then glares at the enemy gunner who dared fire upon her precious nephew. Cassandra's new enemies are astonished by her abilities, even prompting the silent Buster to speak. The enemy gunner tries to taunt Cassandra, but the blond woman remains stoic. In the center of the base, Cassandra's father fears that if she and her sisters fight too hard, they will destroy everything, including humanity. Cassandra later draws two copies of her Volt Weapons and holds them like cannons. She fires two particle beams at her nephew's attackers, but they jump away. Cassandra's beam subsequently destroys a building. She releases her weapons and two glowing, levitating pads with numbers form around her shoulder. Cassandra releases glowing orbs and a sensation that restores Abel, Ticy, and Satellizer's lost limbs. Realizing Cassandra's risk to their mission, the two enemy intruders get serious. The slender woman releases a Freezing field and slightly levitates. The slender woman intensifies her field, ordering everyone to the ground. Cassandra collapses onto her back helplessly, and receives a message from beyond the solar system: Do it, destroy. With Cassandra pinned to the ground, Isabella bypasses her lesser enemies and approaches a helpless Cassandra. Isabella points one of her cannons at Cassandra's face and fires, intending to blow off her head. However, Cassandra is just at resilient as her sisters Windy and Chiffon, surviving the blast without a scratch. Cassandra's eyes quickly Novalize and she levitates. Her black dress disintegrates and is replaced with her combat attire as the diamond-shaped Stigmata materializes on her trachea. Cassandra was frightening her nephew, as he was the only one who could feel her extraordinary, evil aura as she regressed into a N3 Nova. Cassandra then puts on a sinister smile as she releases a Freezing field to cancel Jessica's and her potential might actually caused Isabella to wane as Arnett shouted that Cassandra was an embodiment of absolute destruction. The Busters were unmoving and Jessica intensifies her Freezing while Isabella fired a powerful cannon. Cassandra effortlessly cancels it with a small barrier. She then materializes her real Volt Weapon, the oversized dual-handled blade. Despite Kazuya's pleas, Cassandra releases a particle beam so large, vast, and long that it stretched outside Gengo's base for several kilometres and destroyed all of the vegetation in its path, drastically outclassing any particle beam the Mexican Buster could launch. It even caused an earthquake that the Pandora and Limiters in the underground shelters could feel. Luckily, Cassandra failed to kill anyone, but she eradicated Isabella's right arm along with her cannon. The ever-smiling Buster was still determined to fight and activated her powerful Stigmata to regenerate her lost limb, but she failed. Everyone then realizes that Cassandra has acted as a beacon for the Nova as she had summoned five N3 Nova still with her sinister smile as everyone was quickly drowned in fear. 13th Nova Clash To be added Abilities Overview As one of the Legendary Pandora, Cassandra possesses abilities that suppers the modern day Pandora. Cassandra and Teslad together were enough to destroy most of the Nova army during the 12th Nova Clash. Her Volt Weapon bears a resemblance to Ouka's Plasma Weapon, albeit much longer and possessing a longer handle on the side. Legendary Pandora Abilities *Cassandra's Stigmatic body grants her monstrous strength and endurance, as evidenced when she blocked a Plasma Weapon with a single hand and she took a blast to the face unscathed. *She was able to fire an immensely powerful particle beam from the tip that is capable of destroying large numbers of humanoid Nova and can extend for miles. She can swing the beam in arc to create a whip effect that can hit multiple targets on a horizontal plane. Moreover, she can manifest a second Volt Weapon for double the fire-power as shown in her short battle with the Busters where she transformed her Volt Weapon into cannons. *Like her sister Windy, she's capable of deploying a field of healing energy. The field heals only those Cassandra wishes too. *Cassandra is capable of emitting a powerful Omnidirectional Freezing, strong enough to cause Pandora-Type Nova to be trapped momentarily. *She is capable of forming invisible barriers around herself to defend against attacks, similar to a Pandora-Type Nova. Unlike the Nova version, Cassandra appears to direct the barriers with hand gestures. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who created the five sisters via Maria Lancelot's DNA. After suffering serious side effects from the Stigmata, Gengo placed her in a stasis tube so she would not die. He reveres her as his own daughter. Maria Lancelot Since she and her sisters were created from Maria's DNA, that essentially makes her Cassandra's mother. Chiffon Fairchild One of Cassandra's sisters from the experiments. It is unknown if she knows Chiffon perished in Alaska a month before her own awakening. Lucy Renault Another of Cassandra's sisters, who was awakened a year before the others and placed among the Valkyrie contingent that Gengo created. Su-Na Lee Gengo Aoi's assistant, who awakened Cassandra and her sisters from their long slumber in the basement of Gengo's old house. Kazuya Aoi Cassandra's nephew, whom she raised until he was two years old. It was heavily implied that she breastfed him until she returned to her slumber. Fourteen years later, she is reunited with Kazuya at the end of the 12th Nova Clash whom she happily embraced, showing signs of maternal love. She also does not care for those who are familiar with him as she glared at his "would be" Pandora partners, showing signs of jealousy. Kazuya is very dear to her, according to Lucy Renault. Gallery CH134P00 V20Cover (1).jpg F14401.jpg F14214.jpg Labo 13 n1.png Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number One. *Despite her godlike abilities, Cassandra was shown to have a low tolerance to alcohol, as she was shown passed out on Elizabeth's table after imbibing some wine. *Cassandra's combat designation is "Legend I". References Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Lab 13 Category:Legendary Pandora